


Passion in Paris

by MavenfreakingCalore



Series: Maven and Thomas [2]
Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: After the Wedding, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Honeymoon, Lust, M/M, My First Smut, Paris (City), Romance, Smut, graphic smut, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenfreakingCalore/pseuds/MavenfreakingCalore
Summary: Maven and Thomas set off to Paris to delight in their first time as newlyweds.
Relationships: Maven Calore/Thomas
Series: Maven and Thomas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884130
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Passion in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i'd first like to say sorry for this monstrosity. This is my first ever smut fic so lmk if there's anything i could improve on? Okay enjoy your reading ...

  
  


The hotel room was just as luxurious as the website had claimed. Everything in it shined with a gleam of disinfectant, making the two wonder how many couples had been here, carrying out the same plans. Specifically, a honeymoon. 

They hadn't been sure if they would even go on one. Not leading very busy lives, their schedules were almost always open. It was the expenses that became a problem. Thomas’ father had paid for their  _ entire  _ wedding, which was not the cheapest gift to them. They couldn’t possibly ask for more from him. And it was made clear from the beginning that Maven’s family had no intent of helping the two at all. So they saved. 

It had been a full year since their engagement, the months passed by in a blur of planning and purchasing many things. But now they were here, married and currently adventuring together as a newlywed couple. 

“We have everything, right?” Thomas entered the hotel room, carrying most of the luggage they had brought. Looking disheveled as ever, he threw it all down, making his way to his husband. Maven noticed he didn’t bother taking the whole place in. Not like him at least. It was a wonder they had been able to save so much in such a short amount of time. The least he could do was look appreciative.

“I think so.”

Thomas wrapped his hands around Maven, resting his head on top of his. He was much taller, being close to the same height as Cal. Making it fairly easy to overcome his lover. 

“It’s beautiful,” Maven eyed the city from the sizable window, taking up more than half of the back wall. He had been to Paris on many occasions, mostly vacations with his family, but he had never seen it like this before. They didn't get a room close to the Eiffel Tower, tourism was crazy near there, and this trip was not to be bothered. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t see the massive structure.

The skyline was clear, save for the few office buildings dotting the area. But what was mostly visible was a park, looking like a sea of the color green, it flooded the ground below them. They couldn’t wait for the days to come, filled with walks down the brick roads. Or the sailboat they had reserved for when they felt even more adventurous. It was up to them. All of it.

Maven’s gazing was interrupted by a soft kiss on the side of his neck, sending goosebumps down his spine. Thomas’ lips were like a drug, filling him with a feeling no high could give. They roughly collided with every bit of his exposed skin. Dragging down his neck, over to his shoulder and finally up to his mouth. When their lips connected the fire ignited, sending flames of passion through the two. Maven was pushed over toward the king sized bed, his shoes being pulled off in the process. He could feel Thomas’ breath, hitching from all the movement, trying to find the right balance. 

When he was thrown there, Thomas quickly pulled himself on top, the makeout session playing in full force. Maven’s hands gripped anything he could find, the sheets, Thomas’ face, his hair. Anything to ground him to what was happening. 

Maven was always the bottom in their sexual episodes. He was smaller, more feminine, it just made more sense. He preferred it most days, liking being controlled. When their relationship started Thomas had made it very noticeable he was a top. All his mannerisms pointed that way, and his skills in bed did too. So, they assumed their roles. 

It was like Thomas couldn’t get enough. He was pinning Maven to the bed, almost crushing his chest between the firm mattress, his possessiveness coming out in the best way. Breathing wasn’t a priority in that moment, not for either of them. Thomas moved away from Maven’s lips and Maven let him, allowing him to explore the other sensitive parts of his body. He travelled down, meeting his lips with Maven’s collarbones. The gasp that escaped his mouth proved he was doing a good job.

Their kissing stopped completely when Thomas asked the special question.

“Do you want to?”

His answer was set with a quick nod. 

Almost instantly they started tearing at each other's clothing, trying to expose the sensual skin underneath. Thomas’ shirt had been off in seconds, now Maven was working on the pants. It was difficult, having all of Thomas’ weight on top of him, but soon enough, they were off. His own clothes were easier on Thomas, having been a loose t-shirt that was shamelessly ripped off of him and a pair of thin sweatpants that slid like silk down his legs.

The pair was now almost naked with each other, the only clothing left being two pairs of thin underwear. They weren't going there yet though, too busy and too eager to find other ways to satisfy each other. 

Maven’s hands gripped the pillows above his head when Thomas went even further. Making his way to Maven’s torso. His whole body trembled with the touch, giving him a satisfaction he didn’t know he was craving.

“Is this good?’ Thomas mumbled. He knew he didn’t have to ask that question, he just wanted Maven to beg.

“Yes,  _ god yes,  _ keep going.” 

He started up again, this time being more generous, suckling on the sensitive skin. Small bruise-like signatures were already being formed, creating a polka dot pattern on Maven’s stomach. His chest was thumping rapidly, being pushed by the rhythms of his heart.

Thomas moved further down, raising his eyes as he did so. The two shared a gaze, signaling what was next to come. Thomas slowly slipped Maven’s underwear off, leaving his body in full view. He didn’t bother taking off his own, saving that moment for later. 

“You’re so pretty, Mave,” Thomas complimented, running his tongue over Maven’s inner thigh. “So pretty.”

Maven responded in the best way possible, his length becoming harder as Thomas continued. His urges were taking over and he wanted nothing more than for Thomas to suck him off.

“Go, Tom, go,” Maven encouraged, his voice a breathy substance. 

“Just a minute.”

“Now, Thomas.” He was barely breathing, anticipating the moment he would be able to cum.

“Hold on a second.”

“Thoma-” his words stopped as his lover engulfed him in his mouth. He could feel his tongue moving in the best way possible, causing loud gasps in response. His hips raised a bit, begging for more contact. The bed was shaking with their movements, emitting a small creaking sound. They were both sure everyone around them could hear, but that wasn’t important. His climax was coming. The only thought in his head being the want of relief. 

After a moment of begging with the world ‘faster,’ Maven’s back arched and his orgasm came. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, breaths becoming less forced. It was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He felt lighter, relaxed. Body becoming unclenched, he rested himself flat on the bed, the only movement being Thomas curling up next to his lover.

“Was that good enough, my pet?” Thomas asked, strumming his fingers on Maven’s bare torso. 

“Yes,” was the only response Maven could muster, his whole body being too relaxed to form a good sentence.

He knew they weren’t done yet. Thomas needed his turn. Luckily, Maven wouldn’t have to do much, just sit back and be fucked. It was a fairly easy process, the one thing he was able to do at that moment.

Thomas was ready. His actions before having already turned him on. He sat up in the bed, facing his husband. With two hands he roughly flipped him over, taking in the sight below him. Maven was tired, very tired, but not too gone for this to be considered wrong.

“You ready for this?” Thomas asked, running his lover’s raven hair between his fingers. Maven’s voice was small, but not impossible to hear.

”Yeah.”

He immediately stripped himself of his underwear, pulling them below his knees. Fully exposed, he drove himself into Maven, producing a small grunt in response. Thomas began thrusting, grinding himself into his partner. The way he felt getting better each second. 

Moans began escaping his lips and he felt himself becoming harder. Maven could feel it too, the length inside of him almost unbearable.

“You’re … so tight, Mave,” Thomas spoke between breaths. He enjoyed the fact that they hadn’t done this part of sex in a while. It made for the perfect conditions. 

He could sense his climax coming. Each force becoming harsher, rapidly increasing. Thomas’ thighs tensed up and he released himself inside of Maven, a gasp sounding from both of their mouths. 

The euphoria only lasted a few seconds before Thomas removed himself, getting up to grab a few tissues from the bathroom. As Maven laid there, his chest rising and falling, he recounted the moments of bliss. This time seemed different. No longer were they boyfriends, secretly hiding out in the others bedroom or apartment, their sex being a notorious affair. But  _ husbands, _ interacting in the naturalists of ways, enjoying each second of glory. 

Thomas feet padded on the floor as he made his way back, smiling like he had no problem in the world. His underwear was back on, making him the most clothed in the room. He didn’t speak as he got back on top of the covers, cleaning up his mess around Maven’s bottom. 

“This bed is destroyed,” He spoke, chuckling in the slightest. 

“It’s not mine to worry about,” Maven spoke. His eyes were closed and he could feel himself beginning the drift off, despite the time not being past one. 

“I must’ve tired you out,” Thomas recalled. He grabbed Maven’s underwear and redressed him. The only answer he got was an incoherent mumble, indicating his husband was falling asleep.

…… 

When Maven awoke, he was no longer on top of the bed, having been moved into more of a comfortable position inside the sheets. The sky was dark, telling him he’d been asleep for a while. 

As his senses heightened, he noticed a familiar body next to him, arm across his hickey filled torso. 

Thomas wasn’t asleep, his eyes were focused on the ceiling above them, painted like a church in Italy. Maven couldn’t help but study his features, fluffy light brown hair, wet from either a shower or sweat. Big chocolate eyes that fluttered whenever he blinked. His nostrils flared every now and then, a slight mist of air being released. Thomas was extremely handsome, something Maven knew, but didn’t appreciate as much as he should. 

His instincts kicked in and he found himself snuggling closer to his husband, who, in turn, wrapped his arm tighter around Maven.

“Goodnight, Mave.”

“Goodnight, Thomas.”


End file.
